Summer Brings Changes
by MaaandaXOXO
Summary: Kim goes away for the summer, but the Kim that comes back isn't the same that left. What happened on Kim's trip, and can Jack find the girl he's been missing before he loses her for good?
1. Goodbyes Are Hard, But Hellos Are Harder

**(A / N): Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I've actually had this story playing in my mind over and over for the past few weeks, so I promise it will be updated pretty much every day. So enjoy! **

**P.S. This story is rated M for drug and alcohol references and use, as well as violence and sexual material.**

Summary: Kim goes away for the summer, but the Kim that comes back isn't the same that left. What happened on Kim's trip, and can Jack find the girl he's been missing before he loses her for good?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or have any affiliation with the show. But I do own several of the characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes Are Hard, But Hellos Are Harder**

The guys stood in the loud, busy San Jose airport waiting area. Kim was expected back today from her trip visiting her cousin in Chicago, and they were all excited to see their brown eyed, blonde haired friend again, particularly Jack. She had been gone for their entire three month summer vacation, and even though Jack would never openly admit it, he missed her like crazy.

"Dudes, I just realized we spent an entire three months without the only girl who actually likes being around us." Jerry said staring up at the arrival board. Kim's flight would land in fifteen minutes. The guys all nodded in agreement. It was true. Kim was the only girl, at least that they knew of, that could stand being around them and actually enjoyed hanging out with them.

"Well, Kim is different." Jack stated. The guys exchanged cocky smirks. Milton, Eddie and Jerry all knew that Jack had been crushing on Kim ever since his first day in San Jose. They bickered and argued, but everyone could see the truth behind their little act.

"Guys, it landed!" Eddie yelled as he gestured for them to follow him towards the gate of Kim's flight. They all jogged down the hallway and stopped in front of the big door that led out to the airplane. Internally, Jack was jumping and screaming for joy, but on the outside he kept himself calm and collected. Soon the red rope that blocked the entrance was unlatched and a crowd of people began walking towards the guys. They all scanned the group eagerly, but it seemed like Kim wasn't in the mix.

"I can't see Kim!" Milton shouted through the crowd.

"Milton, I'm right here." The guys whipped around quickly. There stood Kim, but not the Kim that had boarded the plane three months ago. Kim's hair was longer, much longer. It had grown down to about the middle of her stomach and was twice as blonde as before. Her skin was tan, probably tanner than any other girl in San Jose. She was wearing cut off jean shorts, a bright pink loose fitting shirt that showed off her perfectly fit stomach, along with a belly button piercing that neither Jack, nor any of the other guys had ever seen before. Her makeup was even done to perfection. Jack wasn't even sure he was looking at Kim. It looked like a swim suit model had come back from Chicago instead.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton screamed. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I think we have the wrong Kim." Jerry dumbly stated.

"It's me you doof!" She yelled. She walked up to the guys, more like strutted actually, and embraced the guys in a group hug. Jerry, Eddie and Milton all hugged back, enjoying the intimate moment with their newly hot best friend. Jack on the other hand froze at Kim's touch. He knew he was happy to have Kim back, and it would be completely normal to act like the others to seeing her like this, but something about her look, her touch, and even her smell put him on edge. It didn't feel the same.

"So, you guys ready to take me out on the town and welcome me back home?" Kim asked as they all started towards the escalator to go down to the first floor. Jerry, Milton and Eddie looked over at each other like they were contemplating a plan.

"Actually…we promised Rudy we'd help him with something. But Jack is totally available and I'm sure he'd love to take you out tonight." Eddie slyly offered. Jack felt his face heat up. He was sincerely praying his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"Oh really? So what do you say Jack? Wanna take me out?" Kim asked, sending Jack a flirtatious wink. Jack smiled and nodded. He didn't know how to speak around _this _Kim. Just looking at her dark slender legs made him dizzy.

"Great! What do you want to do? It's still pretty hot. Maybe, swimming? I know my parents are still out of town visiting my grandma, so you don't have to worry about feeling all nervous around my dad." Kim laughed. Jack just continued to smile.

"Sure." He managed to speak.

Wait. Swimming? Swimming at Kim's house, alone? Kim in a bikini? What in the hell had Jack just agreed to?

* * *

Jack and Kim had dropped the guys off at the dojo before they headed to Kim's house. Kim was so surprised, but ecstatic that Jack had gotten his license while Kim had been gone. They talked a little on the car ride over to the Crawford's residence, but it was Kim who did most of the talking. Jack's mind was still busy trying to process this new image Kim had taken on.

After they had arrived to Kim's, Kim and Jack carried Kim's bags to her bedroom before separating to change into their swimsuits. Kim left for the bathroom while Jack stood in the middle of Kim's bedroom, scanning the room that he had spent so many nights in the previous year after his mother had passed away. He would sneak over, climb into Kim's bed, and she would play with his hair and sing to him while he fell asleep. Those were some nights he truly missed and wished he could relive again.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to call my parents real fast!" Kim's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Okay!" Jack replied. He backed up towards the bed, but stopped as one of Kim's bags fell and hit the floor. Jack bent down to pick it up, but he suddenly found himself incapable of using any of his motor skills when he caught glimpse of a half empty glass bottle, snuggled deep in between a pile of Kim's clothes. Was it what he imagined it to be? Jack took a quick glance over to the bedroom door, making sure there was no sign of Kim, before pulling out the bottle and staring down at it. His heart dropped.

Vodka.

* * *

**Oooh cliffy! I know, you guys are probably like 'who gives a fweahhh?' But I promise the story is going to get much more intense, and Kim's problems will develop a whole lot more.**

**Which is why it's rated M.**

**Anyways, review! :)**


	2. Excuses & Headaches

**(A / N): Hey everyone, so like I said I'm updating today. I hope everyone likes the story so far. Kim's problems are a whole lot worse than they seem right now, and I promise I'll make them appear dramatically, just to keep you all on the edge of your seats ;) So this chapter will be in Jack's POV and Kim's. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Excuses & Headaches**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I continued to kneel there next to Kim's bed with the half empty vodka bottle in my hand. _Half empty vodka bottle in Kim's bag. _Wow. How do I even process that? Kimberly Anne Crawford was not a drinker. At least she hadn't been three months ago when she hopped on that plane to Chicago. But here I was, holding a bottle of alcohol that came from Kim's bag. _Kim's. _I couldn't even fathom what was going on here. Was I imagining it? There was no way Kim, a girl so conscious about her health and fitness, was drinking. Was there?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and I knew Kim was coming, but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but kneel there like a confused idiot.

"Hey Jack, so are you ready?" Kim stopped at the door after she had realized what I had in my hands. Her face fell immediately. I could tell she hadn't expected me to find the bottle. I could tell she hadn't wanted me to.

"Uh, your bag fell. I was just picking it up." I said as I slowly straightened up. Kim remained silent. She quickly rushed over to me and yanked the bottle out of my hand, stuffing it back into her bag and covering it with more clothes. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Thanks." She whispered.

What do I do know? Ask her about it? Stay quiet? Act like I didn't see anything? But how was I supposed to do that? Kim was my best friend.

"So, um…" I was lost for words.

"Jack. Just forget you saw anything, okay? It's not a big deal. It's just a bottle left over from some stupid night me and my cousin had." Kim looked at me with pleading eyes. Just a stupid night? I guess that was a plausible possibility to happen. Kim got carried away with her cousin. I knew her cousin was into drinking. Breanne was a year older than us, a junior in high school. Of course she was in that experimenting, partying stage.

"Okay, Kim. It'll be between me and you." I reassured her. She smiled. At least one thing about her was still the same. She still made my body go limp with that perfect smile of hers.

"Now, let's go swimming." She grabbed my hand and led me out to the back patio. The sun was beaming down over the clear, blue water of the Crawford's pool. Kim lifted her light yellow summer dress over her head, revealing her navy bikini top and silver bottoms. I suddenly found myself extremely light headed. When the hell did she get so many curves? I mentally socked myself for thinking of my best friend in such a sexual way. Granted I was a sixteen year old teenage boy, but when it came to Kim Crawford, I should know to keep my hormones under chains and lock.

I looked over at Kim who was now lying in the middle of the pool on a green floating chair. She giggled at my lack of awareness after realizing I had been ogling her since she took her dress off.

"You going to come in, or just stand there and admire how shiny the water is?" She asked. _Yes, because that's exactly what I was admiring. The pool water, not your beautifully tan skin, or the immense amount of cleavage you're sporting right now. _I was seriously wishing I could just kick myself.

I snapped out of my inappropriate thoughts and took my shirt off, throwing it to the side onto one of the beach chairs. Kim was still smiling at me, but I could see her eyes scanning my body like I had just been doing to hers a few minutes earlier.

"Don't be so shy Jack. Get in!" She chuckled at me. Getting into a pool with Kim was a whole lot harder than I had predicted. Just the way she was lying was driving dirty thoughts into my mind. I saw her bite her lower lip softly as I swan closer to her. _Oh man, I would give anything to kiss those lips. _God dammit.

"So Jack, you want to play a little game?" Kim questioned me, a little seductive glint in her eyes. A game, huh? _I wouldn't mind if that_ _game involved you and me making out for hours. _Wow. I was a sick, sick boy.

"Sure." I managed to say. Kim slid off the chair and swiftly waded through the water to where I was standing. She leaned in towards me, her hot, sweet breath softly hitting my skin.

"Do I make you nervous?" She whispered in my ear. If I could explain how my body felt after those five words, I would, but there was no possible way in the universe. For being surrounded by cold water, my body sure was burning.

Kim backed away, brushing her soft lips against my cheek as she did. Her face was now a mere few inches away from mine. I couldn't pull myself to look away from her eyes. My train of thought was crashing and burning. Any hope that I had to keep myself from kissing Kim was vanishing quickly. I needed a way out, and fast.

I looked over at the clock above the pool shed and noticed it was 4:30. Karate practice started at 5. Bingo.

"Uh, Kim. We'd better get going. Practice starts in half an hour." I turned away and swam towards the stairs. I heard Kim sigh as I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. Was she disappointed I _hadn't _kissed her? Kim stepped out slowly, the water dripping off of her soaked body. I held my breath as I watched her walk the other way, grabbing another towel and drying herself off, almost in a teasing kind of way.

"Alright, let's go." She said as she slipped her summer dress back on.

All I could do was nod. She paralyzed me.

* * *

We had made it to the dojo just in time for practice. Kim left us to go change in the locker rooms, while me, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton sat around the mats waiting for Rudy to get back from Falafel Phil's. I knew the guys were itching to ask me questions about what had happened at Kim's house, but they were all too scared for Kim to hear and beat them to a pulp like she always did when they mentioned me and Kim as an 'us'.

A few minutes passed before Kim walked back out to join us. Even her GI had become more form fitting.

"Are we going to practice or just sit around?" She asked as she walked over to one of the dummies and started punching it. We just looked at each other and shrugged before joining in.

Kim and I had decided to practice sparring, so we took the main mat and started throwing punches and kicks at each other. She hadn't lost her touch one bit. She blocked most of my attacks, and even got a good kick to my stomach.

I was so focused on Kim's movements that I hadn't even realized it wasn't me that had made Kim fall. I hadn't even touched her when she suddenly fell to her knees and placed her hand over her forehead. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and ran over. I kneeled down in front of Kim and lightly touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Kim, are you okay?" Milton questioned as he kneeled down beside me. Kim nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache." She replied. I couldn't tell if Kim was being honest, or if she was trying to make her condition seem less serious. But I wasn't one to push Kim Crawford. All I could get from her was she was in pain.

"I think I'm going to go change and just go home." She told us as she slowly stood up and made her way over to the locker rooms, still holding her hand against her forehead. We all just watched her walk away.

"Maybe we should cancel practice until Kim is feeling better." Eddie suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Kim home. I'll talk to you guys later." I said as Kim walked back out towards us. I grabbed my bag and followed Kim out to the mall parking lot where my car was. She wouldn't even look at me.

We kept quiet the entire ride home. I didn't know what to say to her, and it didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me. I understood why, seeing as the sunlight probably just irritated her, but I was desperately seeking a few words from her. I wanted to know if she really was okay, and how severe the pain was. She blankly stared out the car window though, all the way to her house, and once I stopped she bid me a silent goodbye and left.

This was not the Kim that left for Chicago. It wasn't even the Kim I was swimming with a few hours ago. This girl was an entirely different person, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

* * *

**Oh man, took me FOREVER to finish. Why do you guys think Kim was in so much pain? Was it really a headache? And what caused it so suddenly?**

**You want more? You gotta review ;)**


	3. Bruises & Questions

**(A / N): Well, I'm kind of worried about how this story is going since I've had reviews from only two people, but just for them, I'll continue to write it.**

**Anyways, I'm kind of just winging it at this chapter, so I'm not sure if anything too dramatic will happen yet. So keep reading to find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bruises & Questions**

It had been an entire night of tossing and turning. I hadn't heard from Kim since I had dropped her off earlier and I was beginning to freak out a little more than I probably should have. I mean, it was just a headache right? Everyone gets headaches. It's perfectly normal. It was just Kim's sudden loss for words that wasn't.

Come on Jack, get it together. You're over thinking this way too much. Kim has changed. Big deal. She's still your best friend.

No matter how much reassurance my brain tried to pass over my body, I just couldn't keep my mind from wandering to all the worst possibilities. That stupid bottle kept creeping its way back into my memory. Why couldn't I just let it go? She was a sixteen year old teenager. This behavior was normal, right? Yeah, sure. To anyone, but Kim.

It seemed like hours had passed before I finally drifted off to sleep, and only minutes before I was awake again. The sun beamed through my window and I just wanted to shoot it down at that moment. Today was the first day back to school, and I was not looking forward to it whatsoever. But I did get to see Kim again, and if she was okay, I would force myself to calm down.

I showered quickly and dressed in my best purple v-neck, dark washed jeans, and my newest pair of black Vans. Ever since Kim had said she liked me in v-necks, I couldn't stop wearing them. I'll admit, I had a strong habit of trying to impress her. It was hard to not want to. In fact, I think every guy in Seaford made an attempt to impress Kim Crawford, or at least leave a small impression on her. But Kim was my best friend, and I had already made the biggest impression. So I didn't try as hard.

Fifteen minutes before the school bell rang, I slipped into the main hallway and scanned the bustling crowd for Kim. If she wasn't at school, that would mean she wasn't okay, and if she wasn't okay, then I wouldn't be either. Eventually I spotted her standing by her locker, looking into space absent mindedly. She was here, so I could stop my persistent worrying.

"Hey Kim. How you feeling?" I asked her as I positioned myself next to her. I looked her over, noticing the ripped skinny jeans and tight fitting, slim black tank top. It seemed a bit overly plain from what Kim normally wore, but who was I to judge? I was just a guy.

"Better. Thanks for taking me home." She replied as she turned to face me. That's when I really noticed Kim's appearance. The bags under her eyes were dark, I guess you could say almost black. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her face was pale, and the usual soft pink color her cheeks usually were had disappeared. She looked sick.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned. Honestly, I had never seen Kim look worse.

"I'm fine. You can stop worrying." She assured me.

"Okaaaaay." I said. I didn't really know what else to say. If I had mentioned how ill she looked, my ass would had been thrown through a wall. I learned to keep my mouth shut about Kim's appearance when Jerry had made the stupid mistake of asking Kim if she had gained weight. Wow, that was something he definitely regretted the next morning.

"So, what are your classes this year?" I asked trying to make some kind of conversation. I felt like it had been forever since I had heard Kim's voice.

"Uhhh, Biology, Algebra 2, History, English, Gym, French, and then I have free period." She answered. So I shared all the same classes with Kim, except Gym.

"Shall we head to Biology then?" I held out my arm to her and I was happy to see that it had gained a small smile from Kim. She shook her head as she grabbed my arm and we began walking towards our science class.

Kim and I sat next to each other like always. We were even lucky enough to be assigned as lab partners. On top of being attractive, Kim was smart, so I didn't mind one bit.

I found myself staring at Kim more than usual. Not because I was fascinated by her beauty or anything cheesy like that, but because she continued to doze off throughout class. It was when I noticed the bruises on the inner part of her arm that I suddenly felt my brain kick me into full freak out mode. What the fuck were those?

"Kim? Where'd you get those bruises?" I whispered to her. She looked down at her arms and immediately her eyes widened. I don't think she realized they were there.

"Oh, I guess I got them from falling the other day." She said.

"You didn't fall on your arms." I pointed out. Her eyes darted back and forth as if she was searching for something.

"I mean when I got home. I fell again and hit my arms." Her voice was uneasy. I didn't believe her for one second, but if I had said that out loud Kim would immediately make me feel guilty.

"Okay." I looked back down at the blank paper that was sitting in front of me. What was Kim hiding? Kim's arm was now up and positioned so her chin was resting on her hand. She was concealing her face from me. I was becoming more and more confused by Kim's behavior. I was her best friend and she was acting as if she couldn't talk to me, or that I couldn't be trusted. All I wanted to do was care for her like a real friend should.

After Biology, Kim remained quiet until lunch. She hadn't spoke one word to me since I had pointed out that I could see her bruises. I knew there was more to it then what she was trying to make me believe. I could see it written all over her face. Guilt. Pain. Disappointment?

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I finally managed to ask the big question that had been burning in the back of my mind. I had caught up with Kim after school as she began walking home. Kim was on edge, on her facial expressions only made that obvious. She was nervous at answering me.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Kim, I know somethings wrong. I know you might not see it right now, but I'm still your best friend." The guilt trip could be so effective on Kim sometimes.

"I know you're my best friend. Jack, I'm fine. I've just been a little sick." Kim sounded frustrated. I guess I could understand how having someone badger you all the time could get annoying, but it wasn't like I was doing it to be annoying. I was doing it because I cared. But pushing Kim was only going to get me in trouble.

"Fine. But if I don't see any improvements soon, I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me." I informed her. She groaned.

"Jack, seriously. You irritate me sometimes."

"I know, but you still love me." I replied, She smirked. Yeah, I bounce back onto her good side with a little playfulness.

I walked Kim to her house and said goodbye before I made my way another two blocks to my own place. I really just wanted to text Kim, like I always did, but I decided on sleeping instead. I was exhausted, and I knew Kim had basically had enough of me for one day. I guess I did harp on her about things a little too much. I remember when she did the same after my dad had died. I had completely pulled myself out of my usual social circle, and Kim had constantly asked me questions, like was I okay. It frustrated me to no end, but eventually her nagging snapped me back into reality.

Kim was sick. That was all. I had blown things out of proportion, like I always did when it came to her. Kim would be back to her old self in no time.

Right?

* * *

**So the ending to this chapter is kind of lame. But I didn't want to give too much away right now. Also, I would just like to make this clear now that Kim is NOT pregnant. This isn't one of those stories. I plan on making things more intense next chapter, but for that to happen, I'm gonna say I'm aiming for at least five reviews.**

**So you know what to do :)**


	4. Drugs & Text Messages

**Hey guys! I'm so surprised by how many reviews I've actually gotten. I love all the guesses by the way, some of you were actually pretty close, maybe even right ;) So sorry for the wait though! But here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Drugs & Text Messages**

Kim's POV

It was nightmare after nightmare. Every night. I had lost so much sleep the past week that I literally felt like the walking dead. I shut my eyes, and it would happen all over again. It lived in my memory. Burned in my brain like it had branded me.

When Jack found my bottle, I panicked. What was I supposed to tell him? He certainly couldn't know the truth. I, Kimberly Crawford, drank. No, I don't mean party with friends drink, I mean every night until I'm wasted drink. That drove the monsters out of my head, and during the day I left that up to the marijuana. Well, and the pills on weekends. I had completely spiraled down. I was nothing now. Just an empty body with empty emotions. Jack could see right through me. But I swore to myself the day I left Chicago, that Jack would never know anything about what happened while I was away. No one would.

My phone buzzed, making me twice as jittery as before. I was waiting for it. The message. I knew it would come at some point, and I knew he would want to know if I had kept my mouth shut like I promised.

**Does anyone know?**

I wished. Maybe if I had come clean about it, I wouldn't be secretly hoping to die.

**No. I promised didn't I?**

How could I have made such a stupid promise? All I did was seal my fate and guaranteed myself a life of misery.

**Good. You better keep your fucking mouth shut. If anyone comes looking for me, I'll know, and you'll pay.**

Kill me now. I made a deal with the devil.

**No one will look for you. No one knows. But they will if you keep texting me. You're making yourself obvious.**

Was I trying to make things worse? Because telling the devil what to go never worked for anyone.

**Listen Kimmy. You do as I say. Not the other way around. You're the one skating on thin ice with your little addictions. If your fucking problems lead anyone back to me, you're dead.**

My problems? The problems HE caused.

**Don't worry. My lips are sealed.**

I was fucked. If he didn't kill me, this secret would.

* * *

**Short chapter. But I thought I'd give you guys a little treat. The plot thickens. What in the world is Kim hiding? And who is this guy?**

**Dun, dun, dun. Next chapter will be much longer. Review!**


	5. Comforting Kim

**(A / N): Oh my god! I am SO sorry for such a late update you guys. I've had so much on my plate lately and it was impossible for me to get to this. But I'm back! I promise that as soon as my classes are over, which end May 9****th****, I will be back on top of things.**

**Anyways, here it is :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Comforting Kim**

Jack's POV

Kimberly Anne Crawford was not the kind of girl to just skip school. So the question was, where was she today? She wasn't in first or second and she didn't show for third. I would be crazy to say I wasn't at least a little concerned. Kim had been so off lately that I wasn't sure if anyone could call her Kim anymore. She was different. She changed.

It was lunch time now and Kim still wasn't here. Milton, Eddie and Jerry were all sitting at our usual table in the corner of the back of the cafeteria. I walked over and dropped my tray on the table's top, spooking the guys out of their hushed conversation.

"What are you all secretive about?" I asked them wondering why they were so huddled together and quiet. They all looked nervous as they exchanged unsure glances.

"We don't want to worry you, Jack." Milton answered. Worry me? Worry me about what?

"What are you talking about?" I questioned taking a bite out of my stale biscuit.

"It's about Kim." Eddie replied. I nodded my head as if I understood. I was worried too. I just didn't understand why they thought they were the only ones.

"I already know Kim has been acting weird." I said. The guys looked at each other again. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, what? Seriously, what has got you three so worked up?" Honestly, I was tired of this little secretive game they were playing. Everyone knew Kim was acting different, but not enough for anyone to freak out, not even me.

"It's just, I saw her last night." Milton stated looking down at his food. I gestured for him to finish.

"And?"

"And…I saw her doing something very questionable." He finished. I covered my face with my hand and sighed in frustration.

"What Milton? What was she doing that was so questionable? Spit it out." I urged Milton to continue.

"She was smoking, Jack. I'm pretty sure it was marijuana too because even though I didn't walk up to her, I could smell it. I remember what Mrs. Brimming said about marijuana. The smell, the taste, everything." Milton shook his head in disappointment and guilt. He was disappointed in Kim, but guilty for ratting her out. Kim smoking marijuana? That was impossible. Even more impossible than her drinking. I thought for a minute before standing up and picking my backpack off the ground. The guys looked at me puzzled.

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked.

"To talk to Kim." They guys' eyes grew big. Milton looked terrified.

"Don't tell Kim I told you!" He begged. I put my hand up to reassure him I wasn't going to. But I did have to tell her I knew. I had to talk some sense into her. What was she thinking? What had pushed Kim to do this? I was tired of this behavior. I was tired of her keeping secrets. I was tired of missing Kim.

* * *

Kim's POV

I sat on the couch in the living room with my Social Studies book in my lap and a small pile of marijuana on top of it, along with a blunt wrapper. My parents were still gone visiting my grandma, so I took this time to attempt to heal myself. I was so exhausted from losing so much sleep, and frankly I was making myself sick with how little I had eaten or drank. In fact, all I did all day and night was drink and smoke. It was the only thing keeping my mind off of _him._

My mind would wonder sometimes, though. It would wonder to Milton, and Eddie, and Jerry, and Jack. My friends. What would they think of me if they found out what I was doing? They would hate me. They would look down on me with pity and shame. I was falling apart and I couldn't even tell them.

Ding dong.

The bell door rang which made me jump and drop my book on the floor. The weed scattered on the floor.

"Who is it?" I shouted. I shakily got down on my knees and began raking the weed into a pile with my hand.

"It's Jack." My heart stopped.

Jack was here. Jack was here, and I was on the ground picking up weed. I panicked as I finished raking it into a pile and covered it with my book. I stood up and rubbed my hands clean on my jeans.

"I'm coming." I said as I walked over to the door, my hands still shaking. I opened the door and Jack wasted no time in rushing into my house. The look on his face spelled disaster. He looked furious, but worried at the same time.

"We need to talk, right now." He said sternly. I nodded my head and gestured him towards the recliner so that he wouldn't go near the couch where I had just spilled my little secret. He sat down on the recliner and stared at me intensely.

"You need to tell me the truth right now. I know something is up and I want to know what it is. That bottle in your bag wasn't just from some stupid night with your cousin, and I know what you were doing last night. Smoking, Kim? Really? That's not you, and I want to know what's going on. So spill." Jack's face hardened. He was mad. How did he even know about my smoking?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to play dumb. Jack's jaw clenched.

"Kim, I am your best friend. I need to know what's going on. I'm tired of this little game you're playing. All the guys are worried about you, and so am I. Stop hiding whatever it is you're hiding." Jack was determined to get an answer out of me. I wanted so desperately to tell him. I just wanted to drop to my knees and cry and tell him everything. But I couldn't. I couldn't risk it.

"Jack, I'm honestly not hiding anything. Yeah, I've been a little sick, but that's all. I haven't been smoking. I don't know who you saw, but it wasn't me." I was a horrible liar.

Jack closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"You're lying. You're lying to me. Of all people, you lie to me. The one person you said you trusted more than anything." He turned his head and suddenly all the hurt that had been plastered across his face dissolved, and instead, anger replaced it. He stood up and stalked over to the couch, kicking my book a few feet away.

"Not smoking, huh? What the hell is this then Kim? What the hell is wrong with you? You drink, you smoke, you lie to my face! I don't even know who you are anymore!" Jack yelled. I could feel tears welling up and burning my eyes. Jack had never yelled at me before. I looked down at the ground and stared at my feet as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Good question, Jack. What the hell is wrong with me? If only you knew.

"Kim. Kim, look at me." Jack's hands rested on my shoulders. Jack's voice was soft now. He put his hand on my chin gently and lifted my head. Our eyes locked on each other.

"Please. Please tell me what's wrong. It's me. I can help you, Kim." He was practically begging now. I knew it pained him to know I was suffering and he didn't know why, but if I told him, he'd never look at me the same. He'd think I was disgusting. I would be like an infection to him.

"I can't." I whispered. My composure began to crack. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My eyes watered furiously as tears poured out. I grasped onto Jack for support and he embraced me into a tight hug. His arms were warm and welcoming. I felt safe. I continued to cry and sob into his chest, drenching his shirt. He softly kissed the top of my head and whispered 'it's alright' and 'let it out Kim' into my ear.

We made our way over to the couch and he laid me on top of him and gently rubbed my back soothingly to try to calm me. I was bawling by now and even though I was embarrassed that Jack was seeing this weak side to Kim Crawford, I was relieved and immensely comfortable in Jack's arms. After a few hours of this, my extreme exhaustion had taken over and I began drifting off to sleep for the first time in weeks.

It was Jack. It was his presence. It was his arms around me. It was his voice. It was everything. I felt stupid for even thinking for a second that I couldn't tell Jack. I was safer with him than I was by myself. I had to tell him. I just didn't know how.

* * *

**Okay…so maybe not what you all were hoping for, but that's all I got for you right now. I'm not setting an extreme number for reviews, but it would be nice to hear what you guys think and how I should develop Kim's and Jack's relationship.**

**Pretty please? :)**


	6. Close Calls & A Web Of Lies

**(A / N) : Ok, so I have like a HUGE apology for all of my readers. I know I haven't updated in like a million years, but I was just super busy and I had so many things on my plate that I never had the chance to get around to updating. I am SO SORRY though. I promise I will try my very hardest to update a lot faster.**

**Also, thank you very much for all the feedback and suggestions. They were very helpful :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Close Calls & A Web Of Lies**

**Kim's POV**

There I was, sitting in the doctor's office like a nervous wreck. My hands were sweating furiously and my legs were shaking uncontrollably. What had I gotten myself into?

"Crawford? Kimberly Crawford?"

I looked over at the now open door that led to all the patient rooms where a young woman holding a clipboard and wearing a painted on smile was waiting. She gazed around the room until her eyes met mine. I stood up slowly and walked over towards her, shame evident in my stride. I could see the pity etched across her face. She knew what I was here for, and she knew what I was feeling.

She led me down the hallway until we reached a room at the very end. I walked in and sat down on the paper covered check up table.

"The doctor will be right in." The woman said before shutting the door and leaving me in the room alone. I sighed. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let myself end up here? It wasn't even the fear of what could happen to me that scared me. It was the fear of what my family and friends would think of me, especially Jack. It would disgust them. I mean, I disgusted myself.

"Good morning, Kim." Dr. Ibbertson greeted me as she entered the room. A folder rested in her left hand. The folder containing all my nightmares.

"You're here for the pregnancy test results, right?" She asked. I nodded. She just smiled.

"Well, good news Kim, you're not pregnant."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. They lifted all the dread that had been resting on my shoulders for days and an overwhelming feeling of relief washed over me. I was not pregnant. I was not carrying the child of that monster. I was so happy, I felt like crying tears of joy.

"Oh my god. You have no idea how relieved I am." I said letting out a huge sigh. Dr. Ibbertson smiled at me, but her face still expressed a hint of seriousness.

"I know, Kim. The thought of being pregnant at sixteen is quite frightening. I've dealt with this situation a lot. You really dodged a bullet on this one, which is why I want you to hear what I have to say. I know sex is a big deal with all the teenagers now a days. It's cool, it's exciting, it's a new experience, but they never stop to think how having sex at such a young age, especially unprotected, could change their lives. A baby, an STD, even being hurt from the actions of others. I don't want to see you be another statistic Kim. You're smarter than that. Please, please, be careful." Dr. Ibbertson patted my knee reassuringly before she walked out of the room leaving me with her lingering words. She was right. I was inconsiderate of my future, and completely disrespectful to my body and mind. I was no where near ready for what I had already done.

I left the doctor's office with even more shame than when I had entered. I still disgusted myself. He disgusted me. Everything about my life was pissing me off. Then there was Jack. My best friend. The one person who has always been honest with me and never kept the truth from me, no matter what it was. And I repaid him by lying to him. I had done nothing right in our friendship since I had gotten back. It was safe to say I fucking hated myself, and I really needed to fix what I was slowly destroying.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

On my way back home from the dojo I got a text from Kim asking to meet me in the park. I knew she had a doctor's appointment earlier and even though it was just a text, I was still worried. I quickly skated to the park and found Kim sitting on a nearby bench. She looked upset and that made my stomach turn.

"Hey, Kim. Got your message. Is everything alright?" I asked as I sat down next to her. Her eyes remained frozen on the cement underneith her feet. I could see her eyes beginning to water and her silence was beginning to worry be more and more by the second.

"Kim?" Finally she looked up.

"Are you ok?" I asked again. She just shook her head.

"No. I've been horrible to you Jack. I've been a terrible best friend. All you wanted was the truth from me, and I lied to you. You're always there for me, always making me feel better, and I just push you away. I'm so sorry." Tears began falling down her pale cheeks. I gently placed my hand on the side of her face and wiped away the wetness that was caking her face.

"Kim, don't be sorry. You're not a terrible best friend. You've just got a lot on your mind, and I know something's wrong. I just want to know what it is. But I can wait if you're not ready to tell me." All I wanted to do now was comfort Kim. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. It drove me insane. What could possibly be hurting Kim this much?

She sighed.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**I'm so bad. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I was suffering major writer's block during this. Don't worry, I know how this is going to progress and you won't have to wait long. Can you guys guess what Kim is about to reveal?**

**You know what to do.**


	7. Unraveling Secrets & Desperate Pleas

**The moment you've all been waiting for...WHAT HAPPENED TO KIM!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unraveled Secrets & Desperate Pleas**

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I sat on one of the benches in the park. She looked uneasy about her decision on telling me what was going on with her, but at the same time I could see a hint of relief hidden in her warm, dark brown eyes. She wanted to tell me. She needed to.

"Are you sure?" I ask, trying to keep the pressure off of Kim. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers together. She kept her eyes locked on our hands and smiled sadly.

"I know I've been acting different lately. I know I look different too." Kim said.

"A little. But I don't care about that. What I care about is knowing if you're ok or not, and clearly you aren't." I responded. I could see Kim biting her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had picked up years ago. It was always cute to me, but I would never admit that to anyone, especially Kim. I began rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb, easing the tension and encouraging her to continue.

"I honestly don't even know if I'm doing the right thing by telling you any of this. I mean, I trust you. I really do, but that's not the case." Kim was delaying confessing. I doubted if she was really ready to tell me anything, but I wasn't going to question her if she thought she was. I heard her sigh deeply as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. This time she looked at me. Our eyes locked, and I knew that although she was arguing with herself about whether or not to tell me what was bothering her, she was feeling less doubtful by the way her expression softened.

"When I went to Chicago, I was a little nervous. My cousin is way more crazy and out there than I am, and I had a feeling that she was going to want to show me some of the things that she'd done. We drank the first night. I didn't get drunk, but I did drink enough to the point where I was a little dizzy. It wasn't really a big deal to me because I still had complete control over what I was doing. I thought that that was all she was going to want to do, but then she said we were going to a party the next night. When we got there, I was a little scared because I've obviously never been around that kind of environment before and people were smoking and drinking, and there were even harder drugs. After awhile, I got bored and I wasn't really looking to do anything else so I tried to find a quiet place to get away from everyone. I went to the balcony and there was this guy. He was really nice and we talked a little bit. He offered me a drink so I took it." Kim began to choke up. I rubbed her back gently, urging her to continue if she wanted.

"I only took like three sips of it before I started to feel really tired and out of it. I knew it was alcohol but I didn't think that I had drank enough to be drunk. I wanted to go home though, so I got up to leave and the last thing I remembered from that night was falling down. I woke up the next morning in a strange bed. I didn't know where I was and I didn't process anything until I realized I was-" Kim stopped abruptly. She was beginning to cry and it was hurting me to see her this upset.

"Kim, you don't have to keep talking. If you don't want me to know, then that's ok." I reassured her. She shook her head no.

"I was naked, Jack. I had nothing on. I was covered in bruises and I had dry blood all over my legs. I was so scared." She was really letting her tears fall now. She took deep breaths, trying to find the courage to speak again. At this point, I was just angry. I was furious at how anybody could put Kim in that position. She was Kim for fucks sake. Nothing but sweet, innocent, pure. Now she felt dirty and corrupted.

"I realized that someone had raped me. I just didn't know who, but I did have a feeling that it was the guy I had met on the balcony, because he was the one who gave me the drink. I put on my clothes as fast as I could and I ran back to Natalie's. When I got there she completely flipped out on me, yelling about how I just disappeared and she didn't know where I was. She told me that some guy told her I was ok though and that I wanted to stay. I was so embarrassed and scared that I couldn't even bring myself to tell her the truth. I didn't even know if she'd believe me. I thought that I could just forget it ever happened. But that guy had other plans. He texted me a few days afterwards telling me how much fun he had. When I told him I was going to go to the police, he threatened to kill me. I'm only sixteen, I didn't know what else to do. After that, he had parties almost every night, and all those nights, he'd just rape me again and if I tried to stop him, he'd just hit me."

My fists clenched. They clenched so tight, my fingernails dug into my skin and blood began to trickle down my arm. That fucking dirt bag raped Kim and hit her. He touched her and hurt her. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him feel all the pain he had inflicted on Kim's fragile body. I soon found myself hugging Kim tightly. Her head was under my chin and her arms were wrapped around my waist. I could hear her sobbing and I could feel my shirt getting wet from her tears.

"That's when I changed." Kim continued. I was surprised she was still talking. I could sense how painful and humiliating it was for her to talk about, but I had given Kim an escape. I had given her a way to vent, without hurting herself.

"I started getting drunk all the time and getting high so that I could try to forget what was happening, or at least feel good about it. I was so sick of my life by that point that I even turned to pills. I remember meeting this one girl at one of the parties and she told me how amazing ecstacy made her feel. So I tried it. I wouldn't say it was amazing, but it helped me erase the moments of when he was hurting me." I pulled her body closer. Kim had suffered so much that she had gone to desperate measures to feel better. She had done things the old Kim would have never done. That is, if she was still the old Kim.

"When I came back, I was still doing those things because I didn't know how else to cope. Then I thought I was pregnant and everything just fell apart all over again and I freaked out. The reason I've been so sick lately is because I've been taking pills, and when I skip a day, I get headaches and I just want to throw up. I'm so sorry Jack, I'm so, so sorry!" Kim was beyond sobbing now. She was gasping for air from the loss of oxygen she was experiencing. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently trying to soothe and calm her. She was apologizing for being raped, and now I felt like the biggest douche in the world for ever yelling at her for changing.

"Kim, please, don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should be sorry. I yelled at you and accused you of changing when I didn't even know the whole story. I'm sorry, for everything. I wish I could take all the pain away because you don't deserve any of this." I whispered in her ear. She slowly regained her normal breathing pattern and silence fell over us. I could hear faint sniffling. Finally, Kim straightened herself up and stared at me. Her face was stained with tears, and her mascara was smeared around her eyes.

"I probably look like a raccoon right now, don't I?" She asked, attempting to diffuse the tension. I chuckled a little as I wiped the black makeup off her face with my thumb.

"You look beautiful." I said. She smiled. Her phone beeped and she hesitantly took it out of her pocket. I watched as her face darkened, tears threatening to escape her eyes again. I quickly reacted and took the phone from her hands, my anger beginning to boil again as I read the message reflecting off of the screen.

**I told you not to tell, Kimmy. Now you'll pay.**

* * *

**Holy moly, that took a lot of patience and thought. So, now all of you know what the heck has been going on with Kim, and the plot thickens as well...**

**What do YOU think is going to happen next?**

**R&R R&R R&R!**


	8. New Kid, Old Enemy

**So quick update, I'll be continuing my Hunger Games story shortly and I think all of you should go and read it once it's up. I've also got quite a few new ideas for stories, but I'm not sure if I should let you guys choose which one I write first, or just to suprise all of you...hmm...**

**Anyways...here's the newest update of Kim's horrible secret :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Kid, Old Enemy**

**Jack's POV**

It had been a few days since Kim had confessed her unfortunate secret to me in the park, and a few days since she recieved that threatening text message. To say she was on edge would be an understatement. She was scared out of her mind. I couldn't blame her though, even I was paranoid and nervous about the entire situation. I didn't know whether to take the message as an actual threat, or just another tactic to frighten Kim. Didn't matter either way, I was not letting Kim out of my sight anytime soon.

I walked with Kim everywhere. To the dojo, to school, home, the mall, hell, I even walked her from class to class. We ate lunch together, studied together, and I even made Kim let me stay at her house. Her parents were still gone, and Kim in a big empty house all alone was the perfect opportunity for a pissed off rapist eager for revenge to strike. I couldn't let that bastard touch Kim again, I wouldn't. I would break all of his bones in a million pieces and snap his neck if he even got within ten feet of her. I was not going to let Kim suffer again, and I was not going to let her go through this reoccuring nightmare alone.

It was Monday morning, which meant we had to begin our daily routine of school and karate practice again. Kim was excited to get back to work, feeling guilty about how much she had missed out on since she'd gotten back from Chicago. The guys were slightly angry at first, but once I clarified with them that she had a good reason to be absent so much, they cooled down and accepted it. Of course they badgered me for more information, but I promised Kim I wouldn't say a word about what had happened. As far as the guys knew, she was just struggling with some health issues.

"Kim, hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" I shouted through the Crawford's residence. I heard loud footsteps pounding down the hallway as Kim took two steps at a time and appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking flustered and rushed. She snatched her backup up off the ground as she grabbed an apple off the kitchen table and made her way towards me at the front door.

"Ok, Anderson. I'm ready, are you happy?" She asked, her voice hinting annoyance. I just smiled at her and nodded as I opened the door. She rolled her eyes as she walked past me.

We finally reached the school after a good ten minutes and I followed Kim to her locker. She grabbed a few books out and shoved them in her backpack before closing her locker door and gesturing me forward, our next stop my locker. But as Kim turned around, she suddenly froze, her body draining of all its color and her eyes widening in fear.

"Kim? Kim, what's wrong?" I asked quickly noticing the sudden change in her facial expressions. She didn't move. It was like her body was a stone statue, sculpted from hard, cold concrete. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Kim. You're starting to worry me. What's wrong?" I asked again. She remained still, but this time she put a finger up pointing down the hall. I followed to where she was pointing but only saw a crowd of kids moving around, shoving past each other, chatting loudly, slamming lockers.

"Kim, I don't know what you're pointing at. You gotta talk to me." I said still confused at what or who she was so concentrated on. Kim didn't have time to answer before a guy, about a foot, maybe two, taller than me walked up. He had short blonde hair, and his piercing blue eyes seemed glued on Kim. He watched her intently before holding out his hand. Kim stepped back. Who was this guy?

"Hey there, I'm Brandon."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

This couldn't be happening. Not now, not here. He couldn't be standing in front of me. He was holding out his hand to me, smiling at me, acting like he had no idea who I was.

_You son of a bitch. _That's all my mind could process at the moment. Why was he just standing there? Did he really think he could pull off an innocent act.

"Hey, I'm Jack." Jack took his hand, probably trying to take Brandon's attention off of me. How was I supposed to tell Jack who he was? How was I supposed to tell him that he was shaking hands with the guy who raped me?

I didn't think, I just acted, and before I could stop myself I slapped their joining hands, forcing their handshake to break apart.

"Whoa, you're a fiesty one aren't you?" Brandon taunted me, saying the exact same thing he continually said to me whenever I would try fighting him. Jack just looked at me confused. I could see it in his eyes that he was concerned, and I knew he wanted to know why I had done that.

"Get out of here." I said bitterly, trying very hard to make it come off as a warning. Brandon just smirked, he wasn't phased.

"Well, if everyone is as friendly as you, I'm sure I'll make myself right at home." He replied. Home? No. He couldn't stay. What was he doing? Why was he acting like a student? This couldn't be his way of making me pay. Why didn't he just attack me like any normal rapist would do? I'd prefer that over seeing his revolting face everyday.

"Um, you know what, we have class, so we should get going. Come on Kim." Jack put his arm around my shoulders protectively and manuevered me around Brandon. We began walking, but I could tell Jack was pushing me along, considering my legs had forgotten how to move properly. I was forcing back tears now, but I was afraid my composure was going to fall apart anytime. Why was he doing this to me?

"Kim, you wanna tell me what was going on back there?" Jack finally broke the silence as we reached the door to our math class. I bit my lip. Should I tell him? Should I put even more of a burden on his shoulders? I looked up from the ground and glanced at Jack. He could tell I was debating with myself whether to tell him or not.

"Kim, don't keep things from me. Not again. I already told you I'm here to take care of you and help you as much as I can, but I can't do that if I don't know everything. You can trust me." He grabbed my hand and pushed a stray hair out of my face behind my ear. Jack made it way too hard to ignore him.

"Jack, I don't know how to tell you." I whispered, staring back down at my shoes again. I heard him sigh.

"Kim, just come out and say it. That's all you have to do. I don't need you to tell me in some special way." He lifted my chin up so that our eyes met. There they were. Those dark brown, mysterious and dreamy eyes of his. He could get me to do anything just by staring at me. I took a quick glance around to make sure everyone had already walked into the classrooms before facing Jack again.

I took a deep breath. This was never what I wanted to say. It was the last thing I ever thought I would say.

"It's him. It's Brandon. Brandon is the guy who raped me."

I watched as Jack's face switched from concerned to pure anger. He dropped my hand and I looked down at his now clenched fists. It took him five seconds to turn sharply and his fist connected with a locker. A locker that now had a giant dent in it.

That was it. That was enough proof. Jack's anger said it all. Brandon wasn't going to be around for very much longer, and I was afraid Jack might not be either.

* * *

**Ahhhh! DRAMA. Uh oh, what is Jack going to do next? Kill him, kick his ass, make him leave, or something worse?**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


	9. A Threat, Or Just A Warning You Choose

**Ok, first of all, I would like to address a few things as well as clear some things up for some readers.**

**First, I recieved a PM telling me how fake and unrealistic my story is. Um, DUH. This is FanFiction. None of it is real, and I can tell you that more than half of the stories posted on this site are not realistic. That's the whole point. To make a plot completely your own and change it up. I just chose to make this one extremely dramatic and intense. Don't like it? Don't read it. No one said you had to click on mine. I'm not looking for comments that are clearly only bashing on everything I've written. I am very open to critism, but if all you're going to is be negative and complain about my style of writing, then don't bother. You only bring out the bitch in me.**

**Second, this story is rated M for a reason guys. It will contain a lot more violent, and sexual material a little later on. I would like to change the rating to T for more readers and reviews, but unfortunately the way this story is going and where it's going to end up, I just can't. Otherwise I risk being kicked off this site and the story being taken down.**

**And finally, the comment I made in the chapter before about Jack doing something worse than killing him is referring to the idea of him putting the character Brandon through torture, kind of like what he did to Kim. Trust me, I think casteration is a lot worse to men than death is. Although, I really doubt my story is going to get THAT crazy.**

**Any who, basically to sum it up; be nice, be patient, and expect some unrealistic fake shit.**

**Love you all :)**

**- M**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Threat, or Just A Warning. You Choose.**

**Jack's POV**

My hands were itching to grab that mother fucker's throat and squeeze until his entire body went limp and his heart stopped beating. I would do it too, if it wasn't for Kim begging me not to do something rash. It made me sick just thinking that the guy who had put Kim through hell, causing her so much pain, the guy who had forced himself on her, was shaking my hand only a few hours ago. How dare he even have the nerve to walk up to her. To walk up to me.

"Jack, you're crushing your juice box." Kim's quiet voice broke through my violent thoughts and brought my attention to the broken little carton in my hands, grape juice trickling down my fist. I groaned as I threw it down onto the red lunch tray in front of me.

"Sorry. I guess my mind is somewhere else." I admitted, dabbing the sticky substance off of my hands and table. Kim nodded her head, understanding completely where my mind really was.

"Yo, what's with the crushed food and crap?" Jerry asked as him, Eddie, and Milton took their seats on the other side of the table. I shrugged. That's all I could give them in response, knowing perfectly well I couldn't tell them the real reason I was so angry. Kim shot me an apologetic look. She knew how much I hated keeping things from the guys, this was no exception. In fact, it might have been better if the guys did know. It would be more protection for Kim, and less stress for both me and her. But I had made a promise to keep quiet, and Jack Anderson never went back on his promises.

"You've been acting weird lately, Jack. Is everything ok?" Milton asked, eyeing the assortment of smashed food in front of me curiously.

"He's fine you guys. It's my fault. I've been stressing him out with my health." Kim said, distracting the guys' attention off me.

"Speaking of that, how are you?" Milton questioned, most likely hoping to sput off some random medical facts. Kim smiled weakly.

"I've been better." She answered. She put her head down and began biting her fingernails. Kim's worst nervous habit. I took her hand in mine to keep her from chewing her fingers raw and soothingly traced circles on the back of her hand.

"I think Kim's problems are sparking up a little romance, am I right?" Eddie obnoxioulsy asked, pointing down at our joined hands. I peaked over at Kim and witnessed her pale cheeks gain a little color in embarrassment. I had to admit, she was adorable when she blushed. Unfortunately, I think I was too, which made the situation not so fun.

"Swag." Jerry laughed. I sighed. They were all clueless twats, but definitely the best of friends anyone could have.

"Have you guys' noticed that new kid? I think his name is Brandon." Eddie stated, eyes traveling across the cafateria to the table where Brandon was sitting with a few of the football players. I felt my body temperature rising again. What I would give to just hit him one time.

"Yeah, he's in my English class. Total moron." Milton rolled his eyes. Milton's biggest pet peeve was stupidity.

"He's already got all the cheerleaders swooning over him." Jerry muttered, crossing his arms across his chest and huffing loudly. It was Kim's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh please, he's just playing some little game with all of them. He's not really interested, and I can already tell he's a disgusting pervert." Kim harshly stated. I watched her as she glanced over at the loud jock table where Brandon sat, all smiles, chatting up Donna Tobin and her fellow cheer snobs, Kelsey and Grace. I knew how much Kim hated all of them, especially after kicking her off the squad for being a Wasabi Warrior, but I could also detect a hint of worry in her eyes as she stared at the girls, laughing at something Brandon had said. Was she afraid he would do the same to them? I honestly doubted it. He wanted one thing and one thing only, to hurt her. Doing something to those girls wasn't the way to do it.

"A little harsh, isn't it?" Eddie asked. Kim shook her head.

"No. I think it's a little too nice for that piece of trash." I squeezed her hand gently. She looked up at me and I raised my eyebrows at her questionably. I don't she realized how much her insults were coming off as suspicious, and I could tell they were definitely spraking the guys' interest. Kim relaxed.

I looked over at the table again, expecting to see Brandon flirting away with more girls, but I didn't see him. He must have left. I decided now was my chance to take action. Not muder him or tear his dick off action, but to have a little chat with him, so he knows exactly what he's trying to get himself into.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I stood up and walked past the others, giving Kim a little reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. I made my way past the other tables and out the cafateria doors. I glanced down the hallways, my eyes finally catching sight of my target. He was standing at his locker rummaging through it. He's funny, actually trying to pull of his little student act.

"Hey, you." I shouted as I stalked up to him.

"Well hello, Jack. What can I do for you?" He greeted me with a smile.

"Leave." I said sternly. He cocked his head to the side, pretending to be confused by my outburst.

"Why would I do that? I'm not sure I did anything to you." He replied. My fists balled up.

"Not to me, to Kim."

"Oh, you mean the fiesty blonde? Quick question, is she always that harsh to people she just meets?" That was it. I grabbed his shirt by the collar and shoved him against the locker. I was at least expecting a little surprise, but instead he just continued to smile.

"I'd be careful if I was you, Jack. Getting suspended could be a very bad thing." He said trying to remove my hands from his shirt. I only pushed harder.

"I know what you did. Kim told me everything. You think you're just going to get away with hurting her? Let me make myself very clear here, _Brandon._ You will never touch her ever again. You have twenty four hours to get the FUCK out of this town. If you don't leave, I will kill you. I will literally murder you. No one will ever know, or even care. Don't ever come back either." I released his shirt, but I remained still. His face revealed no emotion whatsoever. I couldn't tell if anything I had said even phased him. He just stood there, our glares locked on each other.

"Is that a threat?" He finally asked.

"A threat, or just a warning. You choose." I replied. He held his hands up in surrender and backed away from me.

"Fine. I'll go. No need to go all serial killer on me." He laughed mockingly. I watched as he shoved the school front doors open and walked out. Hopefully, that was the last time I was ever going to see him. Hopefully, it was the last time Kim ever would.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jack came back a few minutes later, looking both tense and pleased.

"Have a good pee?" I asked jokingly. He smirked at me.

"Oh yeah. Definitely one of my finer ones." We both laughed. It was easy to joke around with Jack, even when the guy who had completely ruined me was roaming the same halls of me. He made me feel safe. It was comfortable being around him. I hadn't felt comfortable or safe in months.

"So where'd the guys go?" Jack asked now noticing the three empty seats across from us.

"Milton wanted to get a book from the library for Biology, Eddie said if he gets to Home Ec. before everyone else, the teacher might give him a snack, and Jerry of course decided now would be the perfect moment to make his move on Grace."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd leave you here by yourself." Jack apologized.

"It's ok. I don't think I'm in any danger sitting in the middle of a busy cafateria." I reassured him.

"Well actually, I don't think you're in danger anywhere anymore. I had a little chat with Brandon. He's leaving town." Jack said casually. My head snapped up.

"What? Are you serious? I told you not to do anything!" I shouted. I had to admit, I wasn't exactly mad about Jack talking to Brandon. I was relieved, but at the same time I didn't want Jack to get himself even more involved in this stupid mess.

"No, you said not to do anything rash. Talking to him wasn't rash. I just made sure he knew that I was watching him and I want him gone." Jack explained. I shook my head.

"Jack, he's not just going to leave. If it was that easy, he wouldn't have even come." I said.

"Maybe, Kim. But I'm still here. So chill. Relax. He's not going to hurt you." He smiled at me, almost comforting me. Of course I still had that lingering feeling that something bad was going to happen, but with Jack around, it was hard to let it get the best of me.

Even though Jack was sure that Brandon had left, he still walked me home from school, just to be on the safe side.

"I'll be back in a little while, ok? I just need to run home and get some stuff." Jack said before he turned away and began walking towards his house.

I was a little cautious about entering my house without Jack by my side. He had been the first to enter every day, making sure it was safe, but now I had to go in without him at all. I did it anyways. I slowly pushed open the front door and peered in, scanning the room for any sign of a break in or disturbance. Everything looked pretty much the same it had been earlier that morning. I decided on going in and after I had done a quick walk through of the living room and kitchen, I went upstairs, being careful when passing every door down the hallway.

It wasn't till I opened the door to room to see that someone had clearly been in my house. My clothes were scattered around the room. My computer chair had been knocked over, along with my computer itself. The drawrs to my desk had been pulled out and all the contents poured out. Even my bed had been torn apart, literally. I could see the shredded pieces of sheet and the holes that were now the main detail on my pillows. I glanced around the room, mortified to the fact that someone had actually been in my room, and had done so much damage. Then I saw it. The big black messy letters spray painted across my closet doors.

_**I'm not as far away as you think I am, bitch.**_

My heart stopped. Brandon. There was no one else who would destroy my room like this. No one else would leave a threatening message to me. I hastily searched for my phone in my backpack, struggling to pull it out once I had grabbed a hold of it. I dialed Jack's number.

_Please answer. Please answer. _I thought to myself as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Jack, he's been here." I say, my voice breaking as tears began to form in my eyes.

"What? Are you ok? I'll be right there, don't move!" Jack shouted. I wasn't going to move. I couldn't. I was frozen on the spot.

All my fears, my concerns, my pain, my nightmares. All of it was coming back to haunt me.

_He _was coming back to haunt me.

* * *

**Intense, right? This took me all day to write, so I REALLY hope you guys like it. I'm not exactly sure if I'll be able to update in the next few days, but I definitely will try my hardest. That is, as long as you guys review ;)**


	10. Author's Note

**Hello my readers, unfortunately this is not another chapter, just an update.**

**I received an anonymous review from a "guest" stating "NOT WORTH THE READ...Poorly written, horrible plot, and what the hell is wrong with the authors imagination?!" Now I would address this person directly if they had enough balls to actually post a name, but since they prefer to hide as an unknown reader, then I shall make it public because obviously you have no respect for me, so why should I have respect for you?**

**First of all, NOT WORTH THE READ. Aha if it's so not worth the read, then why did you bother to read it in the first place, or make it through all the chapters? Personally, if I find something not worthy to be readable, I DON'T READ IT. So there must have been something to catch your attention.**

**Poorly written? I'm sorry I'm not an English major. Would you like all the authors on this site to have a Bachelor's degree in Literature or some crap? I'm nineteen years old, not a thirty five year old best selling author. I graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA and I was in Advanced English. I write the best that I can, and if you think you can do so much better than please tell me who you are so I can read what you've written. Looking back through all of my stories, I can clearly tell that I proofread and there are usually very little grammatical errors or misspellings. Surprised I know how to spell these words? I would be too from such a horrible writer like myself. *Roll eyes.***

**Now, what exactly is so horrible about my plot? I provide an exposition when Kim tells Jack about what happened. Obviously the complication is Kim's trip to Chicago and what happened while she was there. The climax is when Brandon comes to Seaford and Jack and Kim try to solve this dilemma. Plus, I'm only on chapter 9, I haven't even finished the climax or began on the resolution. So don't critique my plot just yet.**

**Finally, what the hell is wrong with my imagination? Hm, good question. What the hell IS wrong with my imagination? I don't know, let's ask authors Stephen King and Dean Koontz about how they would answer that question. They are after all, very wealthy and popular authors, known for having sick and twisted minds but a brilliant imagination. Don't put another person's imagination down just because you're a close minded human being with a small imagination and apparently a very sensitive outlook on things. I do not enjoy the topics of rape or substance abuse. I do not wish it upon any person in this world. In fact, I wrote this story like this to empower women who go through this in real life. I have personally experienced substance abuse myself, as well as physical abuse from men. Although I have never been raped, I sympathize with those who have. Do not judge my story because you think I have a sick view on things, because that is not the case at all, and you do not know me.**

**Anyways...I apologize to everyone else for this little rant. One thing I do not stand for are rude people who put others down like insensitive assholes. If this story does offend anyone, I am truly sorry for that and I kindly suggest you stop reading if it does, because it is far from being over. The message of this story is not meant to offend. I haven't gotten to the good parts yet, but as this story comes to a close you will all see how strong I make Kim and how well she comes out of this. I don't want to give anything away for my readers but there is no tragic ending to this story. I only wish to give women hope for these kind of situations. That is what I'm using Kim for in this, to be a role model for those who do deal with this pain. I promise you, I am not a sick and demented person who likes to make people suffer or inflict pain on them. There is a purpose for all of this.**

**I ask that if you do decide to give me some feedback on how to improve things that you do it in a respectful manner and with kindness. I am an extremely friendly and nice person and I hate when others are disrespectful and just downright mean.**

**I'm sorry if this rant made you all think of me as a bitch.**

**I love you all for the encouragement and positive feedback :)**

**- M  
**


	11. Stronger Than Yesterday

**" youre being lame Ive seen 13 yr olds write btr than this. :P" - And I've seen monkeys spell better than you.**

**You're being lame. I've seen thirteen year olds write better than this. - This would be the correct way to insult me sweetie. Learn how to spell and use grammar correctly before putting me down, alright? You look ignorant and just plain stupid. Thanks.**

**Anyways...HELLO! I'm back with chapter eleven. I'm sorry it took awhile for me to upload this chapter, but I had a hard time deciding on what to do and how to bring Kim's character a little strength. I thought she was looking a little too much like a damsel in distress.**

**Also, thank you to all my LOYAL readers and reviewers. You're all so sweet and I enjoyed reading all of your encouraging comments about my haters haha.**

**This goes out to all of you.**

**P.S. I'm thinking of creating a Twitter for my FanFics. I'd use it to let you know expected updates, new story ideas, and basically just a new way to keep in touch with me and let me know what you all are thinking. If you want me to, let me know :)**

**XOXO - M**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stronger Than Yesterday**

**Kim's POV**

Jack and I stood in my bedroom, staring at all the damage Brandon had done. The message painted across my wall was perfectly clear and it was obvious of what it meant.

Brandon was not going to leave.

I looked over at Jack and realized just how much my current situation was beginning to affect him. He was angry. I could tell by the way his jaw had clenched and how red his hands were becoming from squeezing his fists together to tightly. He had been a ticking time bomb from the moment he found out who Brandon was, and this was the perfect moment for him to lose it.

"Kim, I'll find him. I promise. I'll get rid of him." Jack said as he turned to face me. I sighed. Of course Jack would say that. He was always determined to be the protector, and when it came to me he would do whatever it took to ensure my safety. Normally, I'd let him. This time was different. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been to even bring him into this in the first place. I had been ignorant from the very beginning. Letting this guy take control of my life, making me do things I never would have imagined doing ever in my lifetime, and threatening not only my life, but my friends as well. It had to change, and as much as I wish he could be the one to do it, it had to be me.

"Jack, I appreciate everything that you've done for me. You've kept me from going back to my old habits, giving me a healthy way to vent. You've kept me safe. I can't ask anymore from you. This is my mess." I said. I could see the anger in Jack's eyes rise.

"What are you talking about? You haven't asked anything of me. I have done all of this for you because I care about you. It's my job to protect you, Kim. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. What mess have you created Kim? You haven't done anything wrong, except try to heal in your own way. It wasn't the smartest way of doing it, but you were hurt. I understand. This is all his fault. This is his mess!" Suddenly Jack's fist connected with the door frame. He yelled out curse words as he continued to punch the door frame, imagining it as Brandon. The ticking time bomb had blown.

I watched as Jack's blows broke off pieces of my door. What had I done to him? I had expected him to be there for me. I had threw all of my problems on him. I stressed him out, I built his anger. All because I was a coward. I was too scared of my own fears and issues to realize that I was hurting Jack. My best friend.

"Jack, please stop." I say as I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder gently. Jack spins around to look at me. Tears fell down his face, a mask of sadness placed now instead of anger. I quickly throw my arms around him, tears beginning to form in my eyes as well now. I needed to fix this. Now.

"Jack, please listen to me." I whisper in his ear. I feel him nod slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for bringing you into this when it was never your burden to bear. I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you. You really have done so much for me, and as much as I enjoy having you around to watch over me, I need to do something for myself now." Jack quickly released me and stared at me, looking half terrified, half sad.

"You can't go after him Kim!" He shouts. I shake my head and bring him into another hug reassuring him that's not what I had in mind.

"I don't want to Jack. I would never put myself in another dangerous situation with him."

"Then what do you want to do?" He asks, now calm and curious.

"I want to come clean. I want to go to the police. I want the guys to know, and I want him arrested. I don't want to keep secrets anymore and I can't let him run around free, trying to hurt me again or some other girl." I bit my lip. I knew it was the right thing to do, but I was nervous that Jack wouldn't think so. But all I got in return was a smile.

"That has to be the smartest thing you've ever said Kim, and the most courageous thing you'll probably ever do." I nodded in agreement. Telling the truth about something like this could never be easy on anyone. It broke your heart to tell the facts over again, and to willingly relive the torture in your mind, just so someone else wouldn't have to, is one of the most difficult things a person could do. I knew I'd feel better after though, and I knew I'd feel like a better person.

"Can you walk me to the police station?" I ask. Jack smiles and takes my hand as we walk down the stairs and out the front door. I guess asking him to escort me there still gave him the right to be my shoulder to lean on. I would need him for this after all. Jack would always be my rock, even if it was my turn to be the hero.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this chapter being SO short. The next one is going to be super long because it'll be when Kim tells her story and yeah.**

**Don't hate me!**


	12. Confession & Nightmares

**Ciao my sweet little readers! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! MaaandaXOXO**

**Quick little warning before I jump into the story, this next chapter is going to be quite the emotional one and it may hit a spot with some of you. I'm giving you a heads up before you continue because the last thing I want to do is upset any of you.**

**XOXO**

**-M**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Confessions & Trials**

**Kim's POV**

It was like throwing gasoline on a fire. Confessing my rape, my drug use, my pain, and my recent encounter with the guy who had caused all of it was like an explosion in my body. I hated every bit of it. I hated the way my head throbbed, the looks of pity I was receiving from every cop at the Seaford Police Station, and I hated feeling weak. I felt like a scared little child that lost their mother in a grocery store, or a frightened kid running away from a stupid clown. Why? That was all my mind could process anymore. Why was I so weak? Why was I so scared? Why did I even let this happen? None of that was like me. That was not Kim Crawford.

"Kim, I understand how hard this is for you, but I need to ask one more thing."

I was so emotionally exhausted and worn out that I didn't want to answer any more questions. But I looked up from the interrogation table and stared at the officer on the opposite side waiting for her to ask whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"Even if we catch this guy, we need you to take the stand if we have any hopes of putting him away. Are you going to be able to do that?"

A lump formed in my throat. Could I do that? Could I muster up the courage to stand in front of a room full of people and tell them everything I had been through, when I had already done it twice?

"Yes." I heard myself say. The woman smiled sadly and nodded her head in thanks. She was determined to put this asshole away just as much as I was, but I think she was even more determined to get me through it in one piece.

After what seemed like hours, they finally agreed to let Jack into the room with me. He quickly made his way over to the seat next to me and enveloped me into a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you Kim." He muttered into my shoulder.

"Thank you Jack, but I want you to know I really am ok." I said pulling away so that he could see my face and how serious I was when I said that. The smile on his face was enough to tell me he knew I meant it.

"Good Kim, I'm glad. You're a really strong person and I want you to remember that." He said as he pushed a strand of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Alright Kim, you can go home now. We're going to begin the search tonight and we'll make sure every officer has a a sketch of the guy you described. As soon as we find him we'll bring him in and book him. Then the trial will begin once you can identify him for us." The officer informed me. I thanked her, along with several others who had helped me before leaving with Jack in toe. He wasn't leaving my side until Brandon was behind bars and he was positive I was safe.

When we finally got back to my house, I quickly changed into my pajama bottoms and Seaford Pep Squad shirt before climbing into bed and snuggling into my black and white comforter. Jack took my other blanket and my extra pillow, making himself a little bed on the floor right next to me. Once he was situated and laying down I leaned over to the night stand and shut my bedside lamp off.

"Night Kim." I heard Jack yawn. I giggled quietly. He was so cute when he was tired.

"Goodnight Jack." I replied before rolling onto my side and closing my eyes. It wasn't long before I felt my body being taken over by exhaustion. My mind slowly shut down and soon enough I was falling into a deep sleep. Exactly what I needed after a day like this.

_The sound of breaking glass woke me up in an instant. I quickly yanked on the chain to my lamp but the light refused to come on. Just my luck. I looked down at the ground to check on Jack. The loud crash didn't seem to phase him and he continued to sleep soundly in his little made up bed. I attempted to calm myself, reassuring myself that I only dreamed about the loud noise._

_"Kimmy." A voice whispered. I shot up out of bed this time, grabbing a large trophy from a nearby shelf and holding it tightly in my hand, ready to bash it over someone's head if necessary._

_"Kimmy, oh Kimmy. Come here." The voice became louder outside the bedroom door. I didn't know whether to stay where I was and give whoever the voice belonged to a chance to come in, possibly hurting Jack in the process, or to walk towards it. As terrified as I was, I wanted to stay, but for some reason my legs found themselves pushing me towards the door. The closer I came to the pitch black hallway, the faster my heart began to pound._

_"I knew you were a smart one." The voice said again before something grabbed a hold of my arm and slammed me into the wall, making me scream out in pain. I kept my eyes closed, partly from the splitting headache I was now experiencing and partly because I was afraid to see who was now pressed up against me._

_"Open your eyes Kimmy. Look at me." I knew that voice. It was the voice of someone who had all the power in the world to rip me to pieces._

_"Brandon, let go." I demanded as I squirmed under his hold trying to get his hands to release me. He was just so strong, and I was just so tired. He pulled me from the wall, only to slam me back into it again. I screamed again._

_"Listen to me, Kimberly. No one cares about what I did. They only want to make you suffer more by talking about it. I could do it a thousand times more and it wouldn't phase anyone." He slide his hand down my arm and rested his hand along the waistband of my shorts. He began to fiddle with the hem of my shirt._

_"You know Kim, it was that little fire in you that attracted me to you in the first place. I knew you were a spirited one, and I just couldn't stand that." He slowly began lifting my shirt off over my head. He threw it aside, leaving my upper half now bare. I tried to kick, but he blocked me easily._

_"Jack! Jack, help me!" I screamed. Brandon laughed._

_"Oh Kim, Jack can't help you. He wouldn't want to anyways. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care if I pay for hurting you. You're just a charity case to him." He began kissing my neck, moving down to my shoulders, before placing a firm and aggressive kiss on my lips. He shoved his tongue into my mouth but it didn't stay there for very long before I bit down hard, making him pull away from me. I stood there frozen as he spit out a mouth full of blood. I darted for the door, but before I could make it into the room Brandon grabbed my hair and pulled me back, ripping out a hand full as I fell to the floor. I reached for the back of my head, feeling a sticky substance expanding over the back of my skull. Brandon stepped towards me kicking me in the chest forcing me to lay back down. I was on the verge of tears now. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't beat him in a fight, I couldn't get away, and the sleeping form of Jack was not moving whatsoever. I was stuck in this fucking shit situation again. Brandon climbed on top of me, an evil grin spreading across his stupid face. I knew what he was thinking, and just those thoughts made the tears I was trying so hard to fight back fall. I shut my eyes tightly._

_"You're not real. This isn't real. This isn't happening. I'm safe. It's just a dream." I kept repeating over and over again._

_"Oh trust me Kimmy, this is so real. This is so happening. You're not safe, and this isn't a dream." Brandon slammed his lips against mine again, this time successfully forcing his tongue into my mouth. I could taste the blood and all I wanted to do was vomit. His hand ran itself over my bare chest, squeezing my breast hard and painfully. I tried to free my arms again so I could hit him or scratch him or do something to get him off, but once again it was useless._

_"Please stop." I softly begged as my face became masked in tears. It didn't phase him, he only found it more appealing._

_"This time Kim, you're not getting away." He said as he ripped off my shorts. I screamed again. Over and over._

_"Jack! Jack, please! Help me! He's hurting me! Jack!"_

"Kim! Kim! Wake up!"

"Get off me!" I yelled at the person shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Jack. His face expressed complete hysteria. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest as I wept over my sick and demented dream. I drenched in sweat, my head was two seconds away from exploding, and I was almost sure my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"Shh. You're ok. Everything's fine. It was just a dream. I'm here." Jack comforted me as he stroked my hair and held me close. I continued to sob uncontrollably. Once again, I looked like a weak fuck. Shaken up over a stupid dream. Jack was becoming my hero more and more every second.

"I'm so weak." I mumbled into Jack's chest. Jack stopped stroking my hair and held me at arms length.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I looked down at my lap.

"I'm weak Jack. I get scared over the most ridiculous things. I'm not even myself anymore because of this. I let this happen and now look at who I am." I hid my face with my hands embarrassed.

"Kim, you're crazy." Jack said. I frowned at him.

"Way to make me feel better." I responded sarcastically. Jack sighed before grabbing my hands and staring directly into my eyes.

"You're crazy because you think that. You're not weak Kim. You've never been weak. You're Kimberly Ann Crawford. Possibly the toughest, most inspiring person I've ever met in my entire life. You've been through something absolutely horrible. Something that makes a lot of people lose it, but you haven't. Yes, you've had your breakdowns. You've been depressed, you've coped in a harmful way, but you wanna know something Kim?" Jack paused. He placed his hand gently under my chin and lifted my head so that I was staring at him too.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't given up. You've faced the monster. You've confessed. You've taken a stand against someone who has inflicted a large amount of pain on you, and possibly others. He hurt you. He tried to crush your spirit, but he hasn't. You're still the Kim you were three months ago. You're just having a tough time, and that's ok. You know what else is ok? Letting your friends help you. You don't need to do this alone. That doesn't make you weak. Crying doesn't make you weak. If anything, it just shows everyone how strong you are and how you're not afraid to let people know how you're feeling."

"Thanks Jack. You really are my hero." I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me again and held me against his chest as I let the last few tears fall.

"And you're mine." He whispered. I leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. Even in the dark I could see the blush rushing up on his face. I climbed back under the covers and brought them up to my chest. Jack began to make his way back to the floor but I quickly grabbed onto his arm pulling him back.

"Lay with me please? I'll sleep better with you next to me." I gazed up at him, hopeful that he'd stay. He hesitated for a second, probably debating whether or not it was ok to sleep in the same bed as me, but he soon crawled into bed with me and I happily snuggled up next to him.

Having Jack's arms around me did make me feel better. Knowing he was there gave my mind a reason to feel at ease and my body a reason to feel safe. I trusted Jack with everything. He would never hurt me. He would never take advantage of me, and that's what made everything so much easier.

Jack was always going to be there, and because of that, I had a reason to smile.

* * *

**So the dream was definitely pretty hard for me to write. I struggled with it quite a bit because it was so horrible to even think about. I couldn't make it seem like she was healing so quickly though, because in reality things like that don't just go away.**

**Anyways, review :)**


	13. Mall Showdown

**Hey y'all. I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've just been super busy and I couldn't figure out how I wanted to begin bringing this story to a close. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

**XOXO**

**- M**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Mall Showdown**

**Jack's POV**

I was getting impatient. I was tired of waiting for the call from the police assuring me and Kim that the disgusting pervert Brandon has been arrested and was safely behind bars, away from Kim. But it had been a week and they had no leads, no sightings, nothing. They say it's because Brandon is smart enough to stay low, but I say they just don't know how to do their job.

Kim had gotten worse. Her nightmares kept her up every night and she feared even walking around the house by herself. It wasn't even the rape that was getting to her anymore, it was the thought of Brandon still freely running around. It had gotten harder for me to watch over her all hours of the day, considering we didn't have a couple of classes together, so I had finally convinced her to confess to the guys. She had thought of every horrible possible outcome, but in the end she was relieved when the guys assured her they looked at her no differently and still loved her like they did before. They helped me protect her.

"Ha! Hiya!" Kim was currently taking out her frustration on one of the practice dummies. I just sat on the bench and watched as she aimed a high kick to the dummy's head. I'd never seen Kim work so hard in her life. I could only imagine everything that was running through her mind that was making her punch and kick so hard.

"Why don't you take a break and get some water Kim?" I suggested as I grabbed the bottle of water next to me and walked over to her. She straightened out of her fighting stance and took the water from me chugging the entire thing in ten seconds.

"Thirsty there Kimmy?" I teased as she handed it back to me. She rolled her eyes but gave me a small smile in response.

"I can't help it. I haven't practiced in weeks. I have so much to catch up on." She said as she punched the middle of the dummy.

"Kim, you're doing fine. It's like you were never absent." Rudy stated as he walked out of his office.

"Yeah Kim, you got total swag yo." Jerry added. Kim laughed.

"Thank you Jerry. Swag means so much to me." She mocked playfully.

"So you wanna catch a movie in a bit?" I asked her. She aimed another kick at the dummy before turning to me. She opened her mouth to answer but suddenly froze. Her eyes widened in fear as she became fixated on something behind me.

"Hello? Kim, earth to Kimberly." I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Jack. Jack, it's him. It's Brandon." She whispered. I quickly spun around and as I did I spotted a glimpse of Brandon as he took off running down the mall. I didn't waste a second before I shot out of the dojo and chased after him. There was no way in hell I was letting that bastard get away, again. I could hear Kim and the guys behind me yelling my name and telling me to wait for the cops, but I couldn't do it. I had to keep running. I had to get that dirt bag. I had to stop him for good.

I gained on him and as soon as I was within a few feet of him I made a jump for it and fell right on top of him. I rolled him over and began throwing punches left and right. He blocked as best as he could but not without getting hit a few times. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face up towards mine.

"I told you to fucking leave. I never wanted to see your face in this town ever again. I gave you a chance to walk away but you didn't listen. You hurt Kim. You hurt MY Kim. You tried to do it again. I should fucking break your neck right now." I hissed.

"Jack." I heard Kim approaching. I kept my hands gripped around Brandon's shirt and looked behind me. Suddenly I felt a fist connect with my face and I flew off Brandon. He took my momentary distraction as a weakness and made his move. I looked over at Kim who stood there staring down at me shocked. Her face was quickly composed into anger and her eyes moved to Brandon. She was fuming. I saw her hands close into fists and her jaw clenched.

"How dare you. You can fucking hurt me all you want, but the second you lay a hand on one of my friends, I will kill you." Kim's eyes narrowed as she spoke. Brandon smirked. He looked over at me and began taking steps towards me but before he could get any closer Kim was in front of me standing in a fighting stance with her fists up.

"Big mistake." She growled. Before he could react, Kim flew at Brandon aiming kicks and punches at him, every blow hitting its target. Kim was ruthless. She took no pity in the pain she was causing him and I could do nothing but watch in awe as Kim took Brandon down.

"Kim! The police are here!" Milton shouted as him and the rest of the guys came bounding down the mall. They all came to an abrupt halt when they noticed Brandon laying on the ground covering his bloody and bruised face with Kim hovering over him. I knew she wasn't done but before she could do anymore damage I stood and rushed over to her spinning her around to face me.

"Kim, you did it!" I yelled. Kim looked dazed. She stared at me with a confused look on her face. I pointed to Brandon and realization washed over.

"I, I did it. I beat him. I actually beat him!" Kim was now shouting in joy as she hugged me tightly.

"It's over now." I whispered as I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Kim pulled back, tears streaming down her face.

"What? What's wrong?" I panicked. She shook her head, smiling.

"It's over Jack, and I'm the one who ended it. I never thought I could stand up to him." She confessed. I smiled back.

"I told you you were strong Kim. You always have been." I pushed a stray blonde hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. She gazed at me, the smile remaining. I gazed back. Suddenly her lips were on mine. Kim Crawford was kissing me. I melted into the kiss. Everything I had been dreaming of for the last three years was happening. Even in spite of all the horror Kim had endured, she was trusting me and giving me her affection.

"Uh guys, I hate to break this little moment up, but the cops are taking Brandon away." Eddie informed us. We broke apart and looked over at the police car in the parking lot where two men were placing a handcuffed and injured Brandon into the back. I put my arm around Kim and rubbed her shoulder.

"You did good Kim. Real good." I said.

"Kim Crawford." I dropped my arm and we both turned around to see the same officer who had interviewed Kim standing in front of us. She was another face out of the crowd that was also smiling.

"Kim Crawford, you are one amazing young lady. You did something most girls in the same situation would never do. You actually took down your attacker alone and I have to say that is one heroic and brave thing to do. I want you to know that the Seaford Police Station is behind you a hundred percent and we are going to do everything we can to make sure this guy goes away for a very long time." She extended her hand out to Kim and Kim shook it happily.

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't believe it. It felt so unreal. Just hours ago I was terrified of Brandon. I couldn't even imagine being ten feet away from him, but I had done so much more than that. I had actually fought him, and beat him. He was being hauled away in handcuffs and taken to jail, where I was positive he would be for a very long time. It was honestly the best feeling I had ever felt in my entire life, aside from kissing Jack.

Oh Jack. That boy was the definition of perfect. His looks, his personality, the way he was so protective and comforting. I loved it. I loved being around him. Maybe kissing him wasn't the best idea just yet, but I couldn't help it. I was drunk with happiness and so relieved that my nightmare was finally over.

"Kim? You ok?" I heard Jack ask. I looked up and saw Jack staring down at me looking worried at my silence. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm sorry about kissing you though. I know it probably wasn't the right thing to do in this kind of situation." I apologized.

"Kim you're allowed to do whatever you want. You've been through a lot and deserve it. Besides, I enjoyed it." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and playfully nudged his shoulder. I sighed. I had to lay down the rules with Jack, no matter how much I liked him.

"Look Jack. I really like you and I really want to be with you, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. Everything that has happened has done a lot to me and I just don't know if I'm stable enough to be your girlfriend, or anyone's for that matter. I want to take things slow with you." I said. What the fuck. What in the world was I doing? Who said Jack even wanted to date me? Now I was just embarrassed.

"Baby steps. I know. I really like you too Kim. A lot. I've been wanting to kiss you for years, but I never had the right time to do it. I understand perfectly that you need time and I am so willing to give that to you. But you can't kiss anyone else, ok?" Jack replied. We both looked at each other seriously for a minute before we both began laughing.

"Ok, I won't kiss anyone else." I promised.

"Good. So, can I at least hold your hand?" Jack asked as he held out his hand. I bit my lip and shyly placed my hand in his. We walked out of the mall and began making our way to my house.

Four months ago, I was raped. I spent everyday terrified that it was going to happen again and relived the nightmare over and over again in my sleep. A month ago, I confessed to Jack. Three weeks ago, I confessed to the police. Two hours ago, I took down my rapist and he went to jail. For the first time in a long time, I can honestly say that I'm walking down the street, and I'm not scared at all. I'm free.

* * *

**Annnnnd...CUT! There you have it guys, the conclusion :) I'm sorry if the ending is lame and cheesy or whatever, but it's the best I could come up with. I seriously put all my thoughts into this so I hope you're all at least satisfied.**

**Review, tell me what you think.**


	14. ANote

**Once again, the annonymous "guest" has reared her/his ugly head.**

**Apparently this person has decided to report me because I posted an author's note as a chapter. All I have to say about that is if you're going to report me for something so ridiculous, it's obvious you hate the fact that I stood up to you and now have the desire to get me kicked off so I can't do it again. Don't worry, this one will be posted as an author's note.**

**And for the record, I accept both good and bad reviews. I get both and I happily take consideration into what other people think. I don't write these stories for other people to "kiss my butt" as you say. I write them because that is what my imagination comes up with. I wrote that author's note to make a point. The point being that if you are going to give me a bad review, then don't be rude and a total jerk about it. Have some respect, even if you don't like the story or the author. It isn't that hard to give someone criticism without using harsh comments obviously meant to put the author down. So excuse me for standing up for myself.**

**Seriously, PM me. I'd love to have a chat with you about manners and how you should improve yours. Or simply just stop wasting my time as well as yours and QUIT READING MY STORIES.**

**And if you do manage to get me kicked off, I'll just make another account. There's no way YOU are going to stop me from doing something I like to do.**

**On another note, since it looks like I'll be getting kicked off for something stupid because some people can't take what they dish out, I'd like to say thank you for all the support from the readers who do respect me. You guys are awesome :) Bad or good review.**

**XOXO - M**


End file.
